Love, Ai, Chika
by candygood1
Summary: What if Gaara wasn't a Jinchuuriki? What if Shukaku was never sealed into him while Karura was pregnant and what if she survived giving birth to him? What if it was Yashamaru's daughter who became the Jinchuuriki and his wife was the one who died giving birth to their daughter? GaaraxOC Alive Karura and Yashamaru! Nonbloodthirsty Gaara! 2 YEAR HIATUS


**Love, Ai, Chika**

 **A/N**

 **This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^.**

 **Prologue**

"Yashamaru, please reconsider this. This is my duty to carry not yours!" Karura shouted, her swollen abdomen barely showing signs of her week old pregnancy.

Yashamaru clenched his fists. "Yuki…has agreed."

"But what about after! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!"

"YOU ARE ALSO FAMILY1!" Yashamaru snapped. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Rasa could swear he saw blood on the medic's clenched fists. "Yuki…is dying. She took it upon herself because she knows she won't survive the birth. She knows the risks…she knows I can't bear seeing both of you die."

"Yashamaru…I" Karura had also started to tear up. Yashamaru noticed and tried to comfort her with his usual smile but the smile wore his grief.

"Nee-san…please, Temari and Kankuro-sama still need you…Rasa-sama still needs you…I still need you…"

Both siblings stood silent before Karura weakly nodded her head and buried her tears into her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you Nee-san." Was the last thing Yashamaru said before bowing and leaving the room. With heavy steps he walked out the Kazekage tower, though Sunagakure's sandy streets, back home where his wife Yuki was patiently waiting for him. He hesitated slightly to call out to her, watching his red haired beloved silently from afar. Her fiery red hair was tied into two tight buns with her rose kanzashis pinning them in place as usual. He was admiring their current bottle blue color when Yuki noticed his presence.

"Aren't you getting cold out there? It's almost night fall." She joked opening the door for her husband as he entered the house.

Their pale violet eyes locked onto each others before Yuki broke the ice. "Chiyo-sama says it's a girl. You've always wanted a daughter right?"

Yashamaru cringed. He softly reached down and placed his hand over his wife's swollen abdomen, feeling part of his grief lift as the soft hum of his unborn daughter comforted him.

"Yeah…she'll be as beautiful as her mother." He finally smiled, finally greeting Yuki with a kiss.

"She'll have our eyed as well." Yuki smirked.

She broke away from another kiss, Yashamaru sulking as she dragged him to the living room. There, to Yashamaru's surprise, Temari and Kankuro were crying softly on the sofa.

"Rasa-sama told them. They came to me crying after you left." Yuki explained, ruffling her niece and nephew's spiky locks.

Yashamaru eyed them for a moment and couldn't help be thankful to them as he saw their swollen eyes.

"Yashamaru is Yuki really going to die?" Temari sniffed hope still lingering in her eyes.

His heart tightened in pain. It became worse as Kankuro's eyes also stared at him hopefully. All he could do was hold them close as he said, "Unfortunately even I don't know the answer to your question Temari-sama."

He couldn't see their faces but knew they'd started crying again as their wet tears soaked his shoulders. If it wasn't for his training as a ninja Yashamaru would have also started to cry.

The truth hurt and he knew it. It took a while but after a few hours the two toddlers finally tired themselves out, falling asleep in their uncle's gentle embrace. When Yuki saw the two asleep she let out a sad sigh.

"They'll hate me forever now…" She said softly, taking Temari from her husband and cradling the 3 years old in her arms.

"They won't. They love you too much for that." Yashamaru smiled. He was about to say more when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"It's Karura and Rasa-sama. They'll be looking for these two." Yuki said, recognizing the Kazekage and her sister-in-law's chakra signatures.

Nodding Yashamaru, holding the sleeping 2 year old in his arms, went to answer the door. Yuki followed after him and smiled as she saw Karura's gentle features.

"They fell asleep after crying." Yashamaru explained handing Kankuro over to his father. Yuki did the same with Temari bit had a harder time as Temari had woken up and refused to let go of her.

"Temari, Yuki has to rest now. Come on let's go home." Karura said trying to prey Temari out of Yuki's hands, failing as Temari only tightened her grip.

"Temari-sama…" Yuki whispered.

Temari looked up at her, tears visibly working their way down her cheeks. Yuki knew what her niece wanted and turned her gaze to Karura. "Karura-sama may I care for Temari-sama tonight. I will personally escort her back to the Sabaku estate tomorrow morning."

Karura could only nod at Yuki's request and kissed her daughter goodnight before following Rasa back home.

After they left Yuki helped Temari get ready for bed while Yashamaru searched for some of pajamas for her. He managed to find one as Yuki appeared with a very tired looking 3 year old in her hold. Yashamaru left the two to have their privacy, going to the kitchen to fix something up for his obviously tired wife.

Yuki on the other hand changed Temari into her pajamas and tucked her into the guest room bed. Knowing her niece she kept a night light on and brought a few more pillows for her. It wasn't long before Temari fell asleep and when she did Yuki quietly crept out the room.

She jumped as Yashamaru suddenly appeared next to her with a tray full of her favorite snacks.

"You know me so well it's scary." She joked taking one of the snacks from the tray.

Yashamaru chuckled lightly at this. "What kind of a husband would I be if I didn't hmm?"

"Not mine." Yuki joked reaching for another snack. She was on her fourth when she felt a hard kick coming from her abdomen. She smiled. "Looks like Chika-chan here agrees with me."

"Chika?" Yashamaru asked.

"Yep, remember our bet. You promised if it was a girl we'd name her Chika. I am so not naming her Ai! Too plain and no way is our daughter going to grow up with a plain name!" Yuki cackled, triumphing.

Yashamaru sighed. "I guess she'll be an Uzumaki as well then."

A sly smirk appeared on Yuki's face as she exclaimed, "OF COURSE DATTEBANE!"

Yashamaru chuckled at his wife's old habit and pulled her close. Yuki's face flushed red as he did this but didn't pull away or protest as she was led into their room.

"If you wanted to do this you could have just asked Shi-kun~" Yuki teased.

"I know Yuu-chan but then you would have tried to escape." Yashamaru chuckled.

Smirking Yuki pressed her lips to Yashamaru's and that alone was enough to trigger her husband.

Their worries forgotten the couple spent the night passionately until the morning when Temari came bursting into their room.

"YUKI!" Temari cried flinging herself onto her aunt.

Luckily for Yuki Yashamaru had taken precautions and dressed them both in their clothes straight after they had taken a shower. "Nice job Shi-kun." Yuki teased.

Yashamaru blushed before kissing Yuki and going off to prepare breakfast. Temari cried harder as Yashamaru left and clung onto her aunt as if her life depended on it.

"Temari-sama you might hurt Chika-chan." Yuki said, feeling a slightly uncomfortable kick coming from her abdomen.

Temari stopped crying for a moment before looking down at Yuki's swollen abdomen. She jumped back immediately but kept a close distance as she curiously poked Yuki's stomach, like she had done just weeks before. "I'm…sorry I didn't…I" Temari teared. Yuki chuckled and ruffled Temari's spiky locks. "It's alright Temari-sama. Chika-chan and I will forgive you." She added.

Temari finally smiled a bit as she heard this. Shyly she asked her aunt, "Yuki can…can I speak to Chika-chan?"

"Of course Temari-sama." Yuki smiled. She motioned Temari to come closer to her and let the toddler babble on to her unborn daughter.

She was glad Temari didn't hate her daughter but a sudden pain twisted in her chest as she realized she would never get to see the two cousins bond as they grew older. Tear threatened to pour out of her eyes but Yuki refused to give in. Temari noticed Yuki's sudden discomfort and looked up at her aunt who flashed her a sad smile.

"Temari-sama will you promise me something?" Yuki asked, softly as she could.

Temari nodded. "Anything."

"Will promise to be the best big sister figure for Chika-chan?"

Being only 3 years old Temari didn't know the true meaning behind that question and replied happily with a huge grin on her face. "UN! I'll be the bestest big sister for Chika-chan! Kankuro and kaa-sama's new baby will help!"

"Arigatto Temari-sama." Yuki smiled.


End file.
